


This Home We’ve Made for Ourselves

by KyloDelRey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaanian Hair Braiding (Star Wars), Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluffy, Hair Braiding, Holidays, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Rey is a Mess (Star Wars), Secrets, Soft Ben Solo, Stereotypes, Tags Are Hard, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, chewie doesn't talk much.. obviously, reylo braiding kink lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloDelRey/pseuds/KyloDelRey
Summary: In which a family reunites whilst welcoming a new member. They laugh, they cry, but most importantly they eat.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 113





	This Home We’ve Made for Ourselves

“Ben?”

His head snaps up from the dish that he’s just finished plating.

“Hmm?” He hums, looking up suddenly. Reys standing on the other side of the island, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she nervously fiddles with her engagement ring.

Ben throws the kitchen towel over his shoulder, closing the distance between them, taking his frazzled fiancé into his arms.

“Hey, hey what’s the matter?”

He runs his warm hands up and down her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Rey nuzzles into the crook of Ben’s neck, breathing in his comforting scent.

Like warm spices and musky cologne.

She clings to him, suddenly very overwhelmed by the night that they have ahead of them.

“What if they don’t like me?”

Her voice trembles as she buries her face deeper into the fabric of his sweater.  
Ben’s heart cracks at her vulnerability, at how insecure she sounds right now.

“Not possible, you’re so perfect. My mom already loves you and she hasn’t even met you yet!”

Rey tries her hardest to believe him.

He wipes away the tears that have unknowingly escaped from her eyes.

“Okay.” She murmurs.

“Sweet girl, you worry far too much.”  
Ben presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Go finish getting dressed. I’ll set the table, okay? Everything’s gonna be okay, you’ll see.”

Ben’s warm eyes meet her own and she feels a whole lot better knowing that he’ll be by her side the entire night.

She sniffles wiping at her little button nose with her sleeve.

“Okay. Don’t do everything, I want to help too!”

She throws a warning look over her shoulder as she heads back towards the bedroom.

Ben takes a deep breath.  
It’s technically their first official thanksgiving together.

Rey insisted on him reaching out to his parents for the occasion and he said yes of course.

There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for that woman.

So even though he hasn’t spoken to his parents in years, he called them up last month and they’ve been talking pretty consistently.

They welcomed him back into their lives as if nothing happened.  
As if he wasn’t the absolute worst son in the world, possibly the galaxy.

He doesn’t think he deserves their forgiveness, but they’ve given it to him and he is grateful.

A warmth he hasn’t felt in years, settled around him after that first phone call.

He told them about his new job, what he’s been up to, and of course his engagement.

His father didn’t even try to mask his surprise.

He told them about his beautiful fiancé, Rey.  
He still can’t believe that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him.

His mom had squealed so loudly that he had to pull the phone away from his ear. Rey had to hold a hand over her mouth to keep her giggles in.

“Oh, Ben I can’t wait to meet her. We’re so happy for you! Of course we’ll be there!”

He could sense her genuineness even over the phone and it had left him speechless.

He could barely croak out a decent  
goodbye before he promptly broke down into Rey’s waiting arms.

Rey had been by his side the whole time, giving him soft words of encouragement and twining her fingers with his.

Every so often she’d lift his ring clad hand to her lips, and press a kiss over his golden band.

“Ben I’m so proud of you, I love you so much.”

She whispered to him as he crumbled into her much needed embrace.

Coming back to the present, Ben heads over to the cabinets, grabbing a celebratory bottle of wine.

They’ve been cooking since yesterday and everything is finally done.

He grabs two glasses and pours them each a healthy amount of the viscous liquid.

His hands are itching to set the table but he wants to do it with Rey.  
Wants them to have this memory to share.

Rey has always been the more festive  
of the two.

Therefore, she had been the one to decorate the apartment.  
Only recruiting Ben when she couldn’t reach something, and of course to set up the Christmas tree.

It was the first day of November, bright and early when she’d dragged him out of bed.

They’d strung various ornaments, popcorn, and cranberries throughout the branches.  
Topped it with a beautiful star surrounded by an array of varying smaller stars and it was truly magnificent.

Almost as bright as her eyes.

The following day, there were already a few gifts beneath it much to his amusement.

White candles are lit on every windowsill, especially the big bay window at the center of the dining room.

Sheer curtains allow for an immaculate view of their sleepy neighborhood, with its soft grounds covered in autumnal leaves.

The wooden table is done up with springs of greenery, and of course it’s also adorned with an abundance of warm candles.  
A white lace runner runs down the middle of the rustic dining table, giving it an elegant feel.

White fairy lights are hung lovingly from the crown molding where the ceiling meets the exposed brick walls.

“The entire place could burst into flames at any moment.”

Ben had teased Rey, but the apartment feels even more like home than usual.

He can’t quite put his finger on it, but he blames it on the holiday feeling™️ and just how much love Rey put into decorating the space that they share.

This home that they’ve made for themselves.

Just then, Rey bounds around the corner, nearly knocking him over.

“There’s my girl.”  
She falls into his strong arms with ease.

“You look so beautiful.”

She’s wearing a plum sweater dress with a pair of black tights and black booties.

He plants a kiss on the top of her head.  
Rey looks up at him with pleading eyes.

“What is it doll?”  
He spots the hair pins in her hands.

“Can you braid my hair!? I tried to do the braids how you do them, but I just can’t!” She huffs.

“Of course honey.“ Ben takes her dainty hand in his and leads her over to the bench beneath the large bay window.

He settles behind her and gathers her locks in his hands, gently combing through them with his fingertips.

Rey sighs happily.

He weaves a few lose braids on either side of her head, leaving a few strategically placed hairs free.

When he’s finished the braids, he pulls all the hair back into a loose bun, pulls out a few more strand to frame her delicate face and he’s finished.

“There you go, all done.”

Rey jumps up, she glances at herself in the mirror over the fireplace and runs back into his arms.

Her favorite place on the planet.

“Thank you so much, Ben! I love them, so much.” Her bottom lip trembles.

“No problem, I’ll braid your hair forever If you let me.”

Rey is on the brink of tears, again.

Her emotions have been all over the place these last couple of weeks but he chalks it up to nerves.

“Let’s get the table set up, they’ll be here soon.”  
He takes her hand and they get to work.

Crystal flutes, their best fine china, and their eclectic collection of silverware are placed before every chair.

Rey bring out a few sides but most of them stay in the oven so that they’ll be nice and hot when it’s time to dig in.

When they finally finish, Ben grabs his glass and takes a long gulp.

She’s momentarily distracted by the way the wine stains his full lips red.

So beautiful.

His eyes land on hers and she’s broken out of her trance, blushing from her toes to her head.

Then she’s bustling around, finding any last minute thing she can do.

All the while hoping that he doesn’t notice her sudden aversion to her favorite, very expensive wine.

“Rey.”

She already knows he’s going scold her for being a worry wart.

“Relax, have some wine. Please.”

Rey plops down into his lap.  
considering if drinking is worth it.

His arms wrap around her waist.

Her nerves are already frayed, not to mention the positive pregnancy test that’s hidden in a box of tampons in the bathroom.

She’s still trying to figure out what this means for them so early into their relationship.

Maybe just one sip wouldn’t be too bad for the baby.

She hadn’t planned on keeping it from him, it just sort of happened.

The light from the candles bathe the both of them in a warm glow.  
His eyes are so warm and sincere in this moment.  
The guilt shoots right through her.

He loves her.

It’s the only sure thing in her life, Ben Solo’s undying love for her.

He won’t leave.

He’s promised time and time again, she reminds herself.

He kisses the words right into her skin.

Their whole relationship is moving at light speed. They only just admitted their true feeling to each other last thanksgiving, only a year ago.

He moved in after just four months, engaged after nine.

Naturally this was the next step, right?

She decides she’s going to tell him right here and now.

He deserves to know, it’s their baby.

Her head is still spinning, a little person,  
Inside of her.

She takes both of his hands and kisses him with everything she’s got, a desperate plea to make him understand.

To make him stay with her,  
with them.

“Ben there’s somethi-.”

And then the doorbell rings.

It pierces through the room, Ben jumps up, his eyes wide and terrified.

He’s so nervous and she’s just now noticing.

Too wrapped up in her own head.  
He hasn’t seen his parents since his senior year of high school, of course he’s a ball of nerves.

He’s just far too good at ignoring it, but the cracks start showing and he can’t seem to patch them up quick enough.

She notes the slight tremor of his arms, his emotions in plain sight in those all too telling eyes.

Previous conversation forgotten, Rey comforts him.

“Oh Ben, I’m so sorry.  
I didn’t even stop to think about how nervous you must be.”

Ben runs his fingers through his hair nervously before giving Rey the best reassuring smile he can muster at the moment.

“It’s just been a long time. Things didn’t end on the best of terms and I was such a stupid kid.”

“I bet they’re so excited to see you! It’s gonna be okay, we’ve got this.”

There’s a sharp sequence of knocks at the door followed by another ring, this one inappropriately long.

Ben snorts, “That would be my dad.”

“Be right there!”  
Rey trills, beaming, suddenly overcome with excitement

All things considered, they’ve spent ages preparing for this night, and she is going to enjoy it dammit.

She all but sprints to the door, Ben reluctantly following behind her.

He holds his breath as Rey flings the door wide open, a painfully wide smile on her cute little face.

She then promptly freezes up at the sight of his family.

It would be the most adorable thing if he didn’t know just how nervous she was about meeting them.

He steps forward, placing a firm hand on the small of her back.

He takes in his parents faces for the first time in years.

They still look the same, just a little more wrinkled.

His mothers eyes have gotten kinder and his dad has more forehead wrinkles than he can count, but it’s still them.

Oh god, they brought the whole gang.

Ben groans internally, not one, not two, but all three of his uncles.

Chewie, Lando, and fucking Luke.

Great.

He ignores the shit eating grins on their faces as they take him and his fiancé in for the first time.

It’s in that moment that he realizes he’s still wearing his gingerbread man apron on top of his burgundy sweater and smart dark denim jeans.

He pulls it off suddenly, laying it on the table by the entryway.

“Ma. Dad.”

He croaks, his eyes damp, giving them a slight nod.

“Long time no see.” He finishes awkwardly, the tips of his ears red.

Ben solo is too cute for his own good.  
Rey plants a kiss on his cheek for being so adorable.

He gets even redder.

Leia can barely contains her excitement at the display of affection.

Rey grins and extends an arm to his parents and uncles, inviting everyone into their home.

“Please, please come in!  
Leia, Han it’s so nice to finally meet you. And you must be Ben's uncles.  
Im Rey, his fiancé.”

She says once they’ve crossed the threshold, her cheeks flaming as she tries her best to look them all in the eyes.

Rey notices how different his uncles are, she wants to know the story behind it all.

“Love what you’ve done with the place.” Luke teases Ben.

Rey can already tell that Luke and Ben have an interesting relationship.

They seem to walk a very fine line between love and disdain.

Leia rushes forward, hugging the young couple, squeezing the life out of them.

She gives Ben kisses all over his cheeks and he doesn’t even make a fuss about it.

Han follows suit, giving them a less intense hug and introducing himself to Rey.

They pull back and suddenly and the uncles converge on him.

The uncles give him firm pats and affectionate head rubs that he swats away with a boyish grin on his face.

“Benny boy! We’ve missed you so much!” Uncle Lando takes Ben into his arms, lifts him off the ground just slightly, and starts spinning to Ben's utter dismay.

Han looks on with hazy unbelieving eyes, like he just can’t believe all of this is happening.

Rey smile softly at the exchange, watching as Han steps towards them.

“Son! It’s so good to see you again. Never thought I’d see the day if I’m being honest.”

“Me neither,” Ben admits softly, gazing at them.

Leia makes her way over to Rey, who is toying with the hem of her sweater dress.

“Let me see you!” She takes either side of Rey’s face in her hand and gives her a good once over.

The younger girl’s skin tingles where her hands are, she’s never felt a touch like this.

Motherly affection, She can feel her eyes growing damp with tears.

“You’re so beautiful, such a sweet face. Oh and your hair is absolutely stunning, such a beautifully done courting braid. Perfect.”

Leia gestures to the lose braided bun that Ben had loving done for Rey earlier.

Rey blushes ferociously.

“Thank you! I-I didn’t know they had meanings. Ben always braids my hair, I can’t do it myself.”

She admits softly.

Leia's eyes get real wide, “The courting braid is my personal favorite, see how the two sides comes together and become one. So simple yet so meaningful.”

Leia’s gaze is far away, reminiscing of the time when she wore her hair in the same style.

“That sneaky man. I taught him well! I think his braids are even better than mine! I’m truly impressed!”

They both giggle.

Rey’s hands come up to toy with one of her braids.

He’s been sneaking secret messages in her hair?

Rey wants to kiss him but he’s still talking with his uncles.

Han approaches the ladies,

“How’d he convince you to marry him! You’re so beautiful and put together! Have you seen my son?” He chuckles warmly.

He bellows, his voice deep and warm.

‘Put together my ass.’ Rey thinks to herself, but she just laughs along, unsure how to respond.

Ben approaches them, uncles right behind him. She‘s still fiddling with her braids as he comes closer, his eyes melting into her own.

“Hey what are you three laughing about?”  
He questions suspiciously.

Not a peep from the old man.

“Dad you’re supposed to be on my side.” He reprimands Han.

Reys cheeks hurt so much from smiling, that’s new.

“Oi! And You! Hands out of the hair! You’re gonna mess it up!”

Ben scolds her softly.

He’s suddenly by her side, his hand coming up to tuck away the braid she’s accidentally let out of the bun.

She turns on her big Bambi eyes, blinking up at him innocently.

“Sorry, I didn’t even notice I was touching it.” She pouts and Ben can’t help but kiss her pouty mouth.

He tucks a few more hairs behind her ear.

“No, It’s okay sweetie. I’m sorry. If it gets messed up I’ll fix it for you.”

Ben doesn’t notice, too focused on Rey, but his family’s mouths are all hanging open at their little exchange.

Luke looks a little nauseous while Lando and Han share an all too knowing look.

Not a doubt in there mind that this girl is the best thing that could have happened to Ben.

They’ve never seen this Ben before.  
So honest and open.  
So much different than the hotheaded adolescent they remember.

His mother wipes away a stray tear, turning so they won’t see her.  
They’re too lost in each other to notice, anyway.

“Okay! How about that food before I completely lose my appetite.”  
Luke groans, hand on his stomach.

Rey and Ben reluctantly pull away from each other.

Luke makes himself at home, plopping down at the wooden table, meddling with everything.

Rey bites her tongue, itching to say something to him.  
Ben notices, like always.

“Hands off the decor.”  
He slaps his Uncle's hand, earning a glare in return.

Ben places the candle back where it was, slightly moving a spring of greenery to curve around it much to everyone’s amusement.

He then moves to pull out a chair for his mother, she graciously slides in, touching his arm gently.

“Thank you my sweet boy.” Her eyes are rimmed with red and she can’t stop dimpling at him. She can’t believe that this is really happening.

Han is seated beside his wife, Luke snagged the seat at the head of the table, of course.

Lando and Chewie sit beside each other, leaving one seat at the other end of the table and the one diagonal from it for The affianced couple.

“Thank you all so much for coming, this means so much to us.  
I mean, it means the most to you all, but I’m just so grateful to be apart of it.  
This is just been something I’ve wanted for Ben ever since we started dating.”

Ben ducks his head, hiding his blush.

Reys bottom lip trembles as she struggles through her speech.

“Sorry I’m rambling.”

“Aw honey!” Leia promptly rises from the table and takes Rey into her arms.

“We probably wouldn’t be here without you! We’re so glad to have you as a part of our family.”

She’s never had a family before.  
“A part of your family?”

She glances up at Ben. He needs to get her out of here before she breaks down.

“Yes dear of course.” Leia is slightly confused by Reys reaction.

Rey chokes back a sob, unable to respond.

“Honey, how bout you go get the refreshments. I’ll be right there to help, okay?”

Rey nods, hugging Leia before shuffling off to the kitchen, discreetly wiping her eyes.

“Does she always cry over nothin’?”  
Comes Luke’s snide remark.

“Luke.” Leia gasps.

Old Ben would have tore him a new one, he still wants to.  
But that wouldn’t be the best memory for Rey’s first real thanksgiving.

“Holidays are hard for her. Please try to have some compassion.”  
And with that he heads into the kitchen after his soon-to-be wife.

The quaint kitchen is filled with soft music, the fairy lights cast a dreamy glow over the room.

She’s scooping her homemade apple cider into a crystal decanter when he enters.

Her eyes dry but still a little red.  
“How are you feeling sweetheart?”

She sets the bottle down hastily, wiping her hands on a dish towel.  
She won’t even meet his eyes.

“I’m okay. I’m trying so hard to keep it together. I don’t wanna ruin this for you all.”

He shushes her,  
“You’re doing so good, I couldn’t do this without you, you know that right? You don’t have to keep it together, it’s okay to cry. No matter what I’ll be right next to you.”

Rey doesn’t know what she did to deserved this absolutely perfect man, but she’ll be eternally grateful.

“Thank you Ben, I just love you so much. I don’t deserve you.”

“No, we both deserve each other.”  
He plants another searing kiss on her lips.  
“Ready baby?”

Together, they bring up a few bottles of wine and the bottle of cider.

Everyone’s settled at the table, talking quietly amongst themselves.

“Okay we’ve got red wine and we’ve got homemade apple cider.”  
Ben announces.

“Homemade?”  
Leia asks, Rey nods shyly.

“Yes, I made it.”

Bens mothers eyebrows shoot up to her hairline.

“Well, I’d love to try some!”  
With shaky hands, Rey pours her a generous glass.

Han and Luke opt for a glass of wine.  
Chewie and Lando Insist on trying the cider much to Reys delight.

She’s absolutely beaming as she fills their glasses.

“Ben do you want some cider?” And even thought he’s right in the middle of pouring himself a glass of wine he flashes her a winning smile and graciously accepts.

Ben heads back into the kitchen and grabs a few of the sides still steaming from being kept in the warm oven.

On his second trip he grabs the duck.

He reluctantly lets Rey carry the turkey (even thought it’s half her size) cause she wants to and he‘d do anything to make her happy.

He is however very observant just in case she drops it, or even worse hurts herself.

Everyone is drooling at the spread before them.

“Ooooh look at that bird.” Coos Leia.

“Oh wow, kiddos, you went all out.” Han praises.

Chewie gives a very approving grunt.

Ben and Rey finally take their seats at the table.

Ben pulls Rey’s chair as close as he can, planting a kiss on her forehead as they pray.

They pray for the stability of their family, for Ben’s marriage, and long happy lives.

To herself, Rey prays for the strength to tell Ben the truth.

Afterwards, they all promptly dig in.

After a few glasses of wine, everyone is feeling a lot more comfortable.

Even Rey has loosened up, despite being sober, she’s feeling more comfortable around everyone.

“So, how did you two meet!?” Leia finally asks, like the question has been on the tip of her tongue all night.

Rey starts eagerly,  
“Well Ben and I were neighbors for about two years?”  
She looks to him for confirmation.  
He nods.

“Yeah two years, he lived in the unit a couple doors down. He barely left his apartment outside of work. I always thought he was cute, but he just seemed so unapproachable. So I didn’t approach.”

Han gives a hearty laugh.  
“That’s Ben for yah.”

Leia gives him a little shove and Luke snorts into his wine.

Lando looks at Ben for his side of the story. “And you?” He sips his wine leisurely, enjoying watching the two share their story.

“I rarely saw her, but I definitely heard her.” Rey gasps, scandalized.  
She wasn’t that loud!

“She always had friends over, had way too many magazine subscriptions that would always end up in my mailbox somehow! Never sorted her recycling.”

“It was you! You sorted my recycling every Tuesday!?” Rey looks at him indignantly.

“Well sometimes they don’t take it if you don’t sort it” he nervously scratches his neck.

“Oh Benjamin Ren Solo you are the sweetest man in the world.”

She grabs his hand and kisses his engagement band.

“I love you so much.”  
“I love you so much more.”  
“Never.” Rey vows.

Luke coughs uncomfortably from down the table.

“So how did you too become so disgusting-“

Ben shoots him a firm glare.

“Disgustingly cute!?” The older man promptly corrects himself.

Rey beams at him, all too happy to share the story.

“Well it was actually last Thanksgiving. I was hosting Friendsgiving at my place, and I caught him getting a pizza delivered. On thanksgiving!?”

Ben groans, he’s heard this story way too many times, she’s just as upset about the pizza as she was that very day.

He flushes with shame. She’d seen the pizza, grabbed it from him and promptly dragged him to her apartment for his first proper Friendsgiving.

“A pizza on thanksgiving.”  
Luke gasps in spite of him.

“Exactly!” Rey shakes her head.

“What I like pizza!” Ben tries to defend himself.

“Well I wasn’t having it! I invited him over, invited being a relative term, I wasn’t taking no for an answer! Things just kinda grew from there.”

Rey blushes, remembering that rainy night that they spent together after all of her friends went home.

“We sat together on the couch, watched TV after dinner and had a couple of drinks. It was one of the best days of my life. So simple, yet so perfect.”

He declares, gazing at Rey as if she were the reason the seasons change.

“Mine too.” She sighs.

“I totally convinced Ben to stay the night on the couch, he was pretty drunk. And even thought he lived less than ten steps away he agreed. He was really adorable, I took care of him and gave him water, and tucked him in.  
He drunkly told me that I was ‘a cute little sunflower’ that night. His exact words.  
My friends all told me it was a good sign to go for it, so I did. The next morning I asked him out.”

“And here we are.”  
They both sigh at the exact same time, it’s kinda creepy, but mostly cute.

Leia is leaning over her plate, stars in her eyes, hands under her chin as she listens to their love story.

The chemistry between the two is unbelievable. It’s as if they’ve been married for years, like they’ve grown up together.

“Well that’s one hell of a story.” Han smirks.

“You two are absolutely adorable.” Leia is pained by how perfect they are for each other.

“Started dating last year, already moved in and engaged? Wow.” Luke pipes in.

“Well when you know you know.”  
Comes Rey’s dreamy response. She doesn’t even care that Luke’s being snarky.

“Well, when we started dating, I was basically here everyday, or Rey was at my place. It just made sense. We decided that I’d move into Rey’s apartment because-“

“Because yours felt like an ikea showroom” she giggles at the abundance of unused modern furniture that Ben used to have.

They all have a good laugh.

Rey’s apartment definitely feels a lot more like home. And there’s room to grow with the extra bedroom and all.”

‘Room to grow’ she smiles into her cider.

He’s talking about kids to his parents and her heart is beating so fast it may just jump out of her chest.

Does he know? He couldn’t possibly.

Leia gasps. “Grand babies!?” She chokes around her spoonful of mashed potatoes.  
Ben flushes, realizing what he’s just said.

Rey can’t believe what’s she’s hearing. She gives him the widest smile she can muster and pulls his arm into her lap.

She couldn’t be happier. No matter how fast things are moving, this is the perfect pace for them, damn it all.

She feels her eyes water and she grabs a napkin to quickly wipe her tears away.

“Rey, hun. Wanna help me grab desserts? I think everyone’s done.”

Ben always knows the perfect time to get her the heck out of dodge, she’s truly grateful.

She gets up quickly and heads into the kitchen while he grabs all the dirty plates from the table. When he comes into the kitchen he plops them into the sink, and immediately takes Rey into his arms.

“Love you so much.”

Rey grabs at his shirt sleeves, looking up at him with pleading eyes.  
She starts to apologize and he stops her with a sweet kiss.

“That kinda just slipped out back there. I do want kids, eventually. Whenever you’re ready. I know you just started your career. And we’re both still young, you especially-“ he goes on and on getting more and more flustered.

“Ben I want a family of my own more than anything, you know that.”

Time to bite the bullet,

“Ben, I- I-“

And then she’s being twirled around the kitchen, all that comes out of her is a surprised squeal.

“Bennnn!?”

He pulls her into his chest and they waltz around the kitchen.  
His hand pressed firmly to the small of her back.

“It’s our song.”

He whispers into her hair, she shivers and finally registers the song playing softly from the radio on the counter top.

The soft melody wafts through the kitchen like air coming in through an open window.

Ben murmurs the lyrics into her hair, planting kisses there every so often. Rey hums along, basking in his warm baritone voice and soft caresses.

Rey takes the next verse, fully submerged in his honey whiskey eyes as they glide across the hardwood floor.

She’s spins and spins, tears forgotten as she’s serenaded and showered with affection.

A little snort-laugh escapes her and she doesn’t even care.  
As content and loved as she is it doesn’t matter.

She joins in on the final verse, her hands clinging to his sweater as he dips her low to the ground. She squeals as he pulls her back up, planting a kiss on either side of her face.

They finish together in a fit of laughter, still spinning and twirling around the kitchen, lost in each other’s eyes as the song fades into nothingness.

The soft ambiance of the song lingers and settles deep in their bones.

“Bravo!”

Han’s voice booms across the space.  
Applause breaks out in the kitchen.  
They startle apart and take in the audience gathered at the threshold of the kitchen.

Everyone but Luke, Ben laughs at that fact alone as Rey hides her face in his chest.

“Kid! Didn’t know you could sing!”  
Landos eyes are bulging out of his head. Chewie is in stunned silence, which is the norm for him.

“I guess those choir lessons really stuck with you, that was amazing!” Leia preens.

“Ben you were in choir!?”

Rey’s never heard this slice of information before.  
She shoves him softly.

“He took a few acting classes as well.” Leia offers.

“How dare you let me think you were just this talented, naturally!” Rey gapes.

All those karaoke nights where she squealed like a dying pig, just to be showed up by him and his magically perfect voice.

Oh this won’t be the last he hears of this!

“How bout that dessert?” Ben promptly removes himself from the conversation.

With the help of their family, Ben and Rey carry out the desserts.

They may have gone a little overboard.

Pies galore, it’s not thanksgiving without at least four pies.

They’ve got cinnamon rolls, pumpkin spice muffins with cream cheese frosting, and pumpkin cinnamon sugar cookies with whipped cream topping.

“Oh we are gonna have sooo many leftover.” Rey groans, taking in the full dessert spread.

“Not too bad of a problem, imo. I know my fiancée loves her sweets”

“Did you just say imo...” She blinks up at him.

“I did didn’t I? You and your lingo. It’s rubbing off on me Rey.”

“Lol.” She proclaims.

He groans dejectedly.

Without further ado, everyone gets settled at the table once again.

Piling their plates high with their choice of dessert.

Rey has a little of everything, of course.

She knows she’s far too early in her pregnancy to be having cravings, but it sure doesn’t feel like it.

If she could have ‘pumpkin spice’ flavored everything, she would!

She happily licks frosting from her fingers, kicking her feet contentedly.

She doesn’t even notice Ben’s loving gaze, or the way his family just won’t stop smiling at them.

Rey goes to reach for another pumpkin spice cookie to find the platter empty.

She barely gets a chance to jut her bottom lip out before Ben plops his cookie into her greedy little hands.

“Have I ever told you I love you?”  
She murmurs, then she all but shoves the cookie into her mouth, frosting all over her lips.

Ben captures her sugary lips with his, nibbling her bottom lip gently, she tastes like frosting and pumpkin.

He has to make himself pull away so he doesn’t devour her at the dinner table with his family present.

“So, Rey! I meant to ask you earlier.” Leia successfully pulls the two out of their little bubble.

“Hmmm.” Reys is startled, mumbling around the cookie in her mouth, still a little flustered from Ben’s heated kiss.

She swallows quickly, dabbing at her face with a napkin adorned with tiny pumpkins and ghosts.

“I meant to ask this earlier! This is such a lovely dinner, could your parents not make it!? They are missin’ out!”

Rey smiles sadly, she knew the question was bound to come up sooner or later.  
She’s glad it was the latter.

She takes her time thinking of a way to reply without completely ruining the mood.

Ben grabs her hand, dragging it into his lap and twining their fingers together.

She doesn’t dare look at him. His emotions always spill right out of those dark eyes. The empath that she is won’t be able to handle it.

His touch gives her the strength to respond. With her free hand, she picks at the slice of cinnamon apple pie on her plate, appetite gone.

“I actually don’t have parents.”

Rey starts awkwardly, trying her damn hardest not to meet anyone’s eyes. She does however feel everyone’s eyes on her. Hears their silence.

“Ben and I did some digging recently and found out that they both died of an overdose the same night they left me at the fire station.”

Ben gives her hand a little squeeze.  
“I grew up in a girls home, and I was never adopted.” She says simply with a watery smile.

“Rey. I am so sorry. Well I really just put my foot in my mouth didn’t I.” It’s not meant to be a question but Rey treats it as one anyways.

“No, no, no, it’s okay. It’s a normal question. Normal people have families.”

“Hey remember what I told you?”  
Ben asks pointedly. His eyes are compassionate, not a trace of pity.

“Ben is my family. My friends are my family.”  
She corrects herself.

“And, well If you all will have me, as a Solo-Organa-Skywalker.....” she trails off.

This earns a few laughs around the table.  
Rey fiddles with the lace table cloth.

“If we’ll have you!?”  
Han asks appalled.

“It would be a dream, it is a dream to have you as a part of our family.” He finishes.

Everyone’s smiling at her.

“I’d love to be your mother, Rey.” Leia, reaches across the table, covering the younger girls hand with her warm wrinkled one, stopping her nervous picking.

This time Rey doesn’t even try to stop the tears.  
~  
After everything is said and done.

After all the leftovers are distributed to their more than eager guests.

(Well except the pumpkin spice muffins that Rey hid in the cabinet for later.)

After Leia insists they all help clean up, they say their goodbyes.

“We missed you, don’t skip out on us again you hear?” Chewie says sternly.

“We love you Ben, always have always will.” Lando declares.

Luke doesn’t say much but he and Ben share a look that speaks volumes before hugging each other so tightly that Rey starts to worry about their blood circulation.

“See you guys soon.” Ben promises.

“Oh we better see you soon.”  
Chewie threatens.

Luke is the first to leave, followed closely by Chewie and Lando.

They give sweet parting words and half hugs to Rey before heading out the door, their scarves covering their faces.

Then there were four.

“Ben, oh my little Ben, well not so little anymore.” Leia, takes his hands.

They engulf hers.

“I thought I was gonna die before I got to see you again.”

“Mom!” His heartbreaks at the thought.

“What?! Me and your father are not getting any younger.”

He knows this, but it’s one of those things he chooses to ignore.

“I swear mom and dad, I’ll never leave again.”  
Rey nods in agreement beside him.

“And you, sweet girl. You’ve got a good head on those shoulders of yours. You make sure to keep it held up high, you hear me little miss?” Leia is firm, but she exudes love with her advice.

Rey wonders if this is what it’s like to have a mother.

“You keep that boy of ours in check now.” Han jokes

“Cross my heart.” Rey promises.

“We will come and find him if he goes MIA again.” Han deadpans.

“Yeah, yeah, here we go with the casual death threats.” The two men share a secret smile.

“I can’t go too long without seeing those adorable big ears of yours honey.”  
Leia pipes in. Ben groans.

“Ma!”

She’s also a fan of his adorable big ears.  
Rey snorts, her cheeks still burning from the family’s antics.

From her family’s antics.

“We’ll be around! Christmas is coming up! Birthdays, barbecues, or just because, we’ll be there.” Rey beams at them.

Leia and Rey shake pinkies on it.

Rey takes a deep breath and decides to be, very brave.

“Maybe even a baby shower.”  
she says coyly.

She watches them all register what she’s just said.

Leia gasps, her well manicured hand coming up to cover her gaping mouth.

Hans eyebrows shoot up through the wrinkles on his forehead.

And oh poor Ben, is a stuttering mess.

“Rey!? What are you talking about.  
Are you- are we- did we-“

“Yes we don’t need to go into detail!”  
Rey flushes. Before she knows it her feet are leaving the ground as Ben picks her up, twirls her around and kisses her all over.

Her cheeks, her forehead, her button nose, even her eyelids.  
She giggles hysterically.

How could she have ever doubted this man, he already loves their baby as much as she does.

“Ben! Cut it out!”

But she’s not entirely sure if she wants him to.

“Oh gosh! I’m sorry, the baby.”  
He puts her down gently, his hand hovering over her still flat tummy.

“Oh my goodness. I think this is the best day of my life.”  
Leia tells Han, she seems to be in shock.  
Han places a hand on the small of her back, making sure she doesn’t faint.

“You two have gone and overwhelmed my poor wife.”

She’s white as a ghost.

“Ben, I am so happy for you. You’ve made me so proud. I love you son. I love you too Rey, and I already love that little baby”

Reys hand comes up to rest on her belly unconsciously.

Leia stars crying suddenly, a delayed reaction.

“Oh Ben! Rey! Come here you two!”  
Her arms don’t even wrap around the both of them as she pulls them into a hug.

Her tears wet the fabric of Bens sweater.  
“Oh mom, don’t cry. I hate it when you cry.”  
She sobs even harder.

“I just never thought I’d see you again Ben. Honest to god. And-“  
she hiccups.

“And now you’re here. And you’re such an amazing young man.

You’re engaged to the most perfect woman, and to top it all off, you’re gonna give me my first grandchild.”

Han rubs Leia's back soothingly.

“Mom I’m so sorry. I’ll never stop making it up to you.”

He pauses registering the second half of her sentence.

“Wait, First!?”  
Ben croaks.

“Yes first mister! I want a house full by the time Rey is thirty!”

She shakes her finger at him, it’s scary because she’s not joking.

Rey giggles imaging a house full of kids.  
A family of her own. She nearly weeps, again.

Leia laughs wetly.

“Deal.” Comes Rey's choked response, overflowing with emotion.

They shake pinkies yet again, Ben gapes at them his jaw hanging open and his eyes shifting between them.

Rey raises an eyebrow at him, daring him to say anything. Oh she’s gonna get those babies if it’s the last thing she does.

“Deal.” Ben has accepted his fate.  
He snakes his arms around Rey, resting his palms softly on her stomach.

He sighs blissfully, he can already hear the pitter patter of little feet on their hardwood floors.

**Author's Note:**

> *sniffles* they're just so darn cute! i originally wasn't gonna post this i kinda just wrote it for myself but ugh it's too perfect not to share. hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!


End file.
